1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for orthodontics.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, treatment of orthodontics has been performed in order to redress snaggleteeth causing troubles in occlusion and aesthetic terms and to reconstruct the occlusion. In the treatment, a bracket 1 shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 is fixed on surfaces of each tooth T, a metal arch wire 2 is threaded through a slot 1a which is a groove of the bracket 1, and a metal ligature wire 3 hitched round wings 1b (four of the wings 1b are illustrated here) of the bracket 1 squeezes the arch wire 2 (ligature). Thus, the tooth T on which the bracket 1 is fixed by the force of fastening the arch wire 2 is moved to the original position and redressed.
In the above-mentioned orthodontics, the tooth T is moved by sliding the arch wire 2 threaded through the slot 1a of the bracket 1 along the slot 1a, and therefore friction between the slot 1a and the arch wire 2 becomes a problem while ligaturing the teeth. Conventionally, development of manufacturing the slot 1a and the arch wire 2 using material with less frictional resistance has been worked on. However, the friction between the slot 1a and the arch wire 2 is hardly lessened under the current circumstances.